villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Enchantress (DC Extended Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Enchantress from the DC Extended Universe. The mainstream version can be found here: The Enchantress (DC). The Enchantress is the main antagonist of the 2016 superhero film Suicide Squad, the third installment of the DC Extended Universe. She is a powerful sorceress that is possessing archaeologist Dr. June Moone, who is also the love interest for Colonel Richard "Rick" Flag Jr. She seeks to create a weapon of mass destruction to reclaim the world for her and her brother, Incubus. She was portrayed by in her first villainous role. Biography Background The Enchantress was an entity from another dimension that was once worshiped by an unspecified South American culture, along with her brother Incubus. The two had become trapped in totems and left in a temple for nearly 7 thousand years. Originally a thrill seeking youth, Dr. June Moone, an archaeologist, is possessed by the spirit of the Enchantress whilst excavating the ruined temple and destroying her totem. Eventually located by Amanda Waller and monitored by Colonel Richard Flag, June enters a relationship with the Colonel and is recruited into the 'Task Force X', after the heart of the Enchantress is discovered. With the heart, Amanda is able to maintain control over Enchantress. ''Suicide Squad'' Following the supposed death of Superman, Waller assembles the Suicide Squad (composed of Deadshot, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Katana, Captain Boomerang, El Diablo, and Slipknot). She approaches the government for approval by having the Enchantress to use her teleportation abilities to steal a highly-classified file detailing Iran's nuclear arsenal inventory. The government approve of this after receiving the file. However, the Enchantress sets off in Midway City and finds the vial which contained the soul of her brother Incubus. She kills a businessman to use his body as a host for Incubus, who then attacked the Midway City subway, killing many people and destroying trains. When the army and police fail to stop Incubus' attacks, the Enchantress reveals her true colors by severing her ties with Waller, who then tries to kill her. However, the Enchantress is save when Incubus uses his power, which allowed her to create and raise an army of monsters. She then plans on creating a powerful weapon to eradicate humankind from the face of the Earth. This forces the Suicide Squad to be called in to stop the Enchantress at all costs. Following Slipknot's death for his betrayal, the Suicide Squad soon learns about Waller's involvement with the Enchantress that led to the attack in the first place, so they decided to abandon the mission out of anger. However, they had a change of heart and located the Enchantress at a flooded subway station. As El Diablo sacrifices himself to destroy Incubus, the rest of the Suicide Squad battle against the Enchantress, but they are no match for her. However, Harley manages to trick the Enchantress into letting her guard down by offering an allegiance with her, which allowed Harley to cut out the Enchantress' heart, which gets destroyed by Flag himself. As such, the Enchantress dies along with her powers, and June is finally freed from her curse. Gallery Promotional Empire-enchantress-07820.jpg|The Enchantress' full body shot in Empire magazine. The Enchantress movie.jpg|The Enchantress in a promo picture. ''Suicide Squad'' EnchantressShh.png|Enchantress quieting Rick. EnchantressRoom.png|Echantress in Rick's hotel room. Enchantress-Suicide-Squad-Villain-Costume.jpg|The Enchantress creating her army. EnchantressWithMinions.png|The Echantress empowered. suicide-squad-movie-screencaps.com-14110.jpg|Enchantress powerless enchantresslogo.jpg|Promo art of the Echantress. Trivia *This is the first live-action portrayal of the character. *The Enchantress was advertised only as a member of the squad before the movie had come out. However, The Enchantress escapes Waller's confinement before she can even become a member of the Task Force and quickly becomes the main threat. *The Enchantress' host is similar to Midnight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls--The Friendship Games; they both started out as scientists who were blackmailed by corrupt officials, but then they gained super powers and turned against their employers and sought to wreak havoc on the world. In the end, they were redeemed by those that they loved. *The Enchantress' host is also similar to Edea being possessed by Sorceress Ultimecia: They both possessed the victims and the latter were set free. *Enchantress is a playable DLC character in Injustice 2. Navigation pl:Enchantress (DC Extended Universe) de:Enchantress (DC Extended Universe) Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Supervillains Category:God Wannabe Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Monster Master Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Dissociative Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protective Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Servant of Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Necromancers